


Bless Those Tenage Hormones

by Sigart



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigart/pseuds/Sigart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time someone showed Kaito up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless Those Tenage Hormones

It had by no means been an entirely innocent plot of vengeance. Indeed as vengeance was wont to be, it was very dirty, or so she thought herself. But really, when achieving vengeance it was paramount to take advantage of you adversary’s disadvantages. And when your adversary was a teenage boy, these disadvantages were easily summarized into one word: hormones.

 

Not that she as a teenage girl didn’t also have hormones, but for some reason they didn’t seem to express themselves in public displays of perversity every other time she stood up from behind a desk (thank _god_ ) and instead showed themselves in brief falls into irrational ire. Not that this particular want of revenge was irrational of course. She had spent too long being annoyed by this for it to be another mood swing. No, Kaito had it coming!

 

“Can you think of anywhere else you could have put it?” She asked, not so innocently leaning a little closer to get a better look into the cramped space. His squeaked reply made her grin, happy that she was sitting behind him so he couldn’t see. It was vital to her plans that the little insulting pervert didn’t realize that she was purposefully pressing her chest against his neck.

 

That would teach him to call her flat.

 

She took in a breath, her grin widening just a bit. While it was important he didn’t realize she was doing it on purpose (she could only imagine what he would do or say with that knowledge!) it was also important that she didn’t let him relax quite yet. She wasn’t done relishing the power she had over him. It was entirely too enjoyable for once having an advantage over him, for once being the one holding the cards, to just let him off the hook so easily.

 

She shifted a bit, suddenly acutely aware of just how close she was pressed against the other. She had to suppress a hysteric giggle, feeling like she was breaking every boundary her father was trying to instill on her. It was _fun_. In a sort of scary way. She felt daring and brave and free.

 

Was this how Kaito felt every time he coloured the teacher’s hair purple or flipped her skirt? Interesting.

 

Interesting too, was how he wasn’t commenting on the fact that she was practically plastered all over his backside. Of course if he commented _now_ chances were he would find himself with a face full of hard-smacking mop. In fact, if she found any indication that he was actually enjoying this she’d put a mop straight through his early grave.

 

She cast a surreptitious glance into his lap just to make sure, but no, junior was staying low under radar. Just as well, she didn’t know what to think if Kaito had reacted with… like that.

 

“Well, I can’t find it and you can’t find it. Maybe your mom can help you,” she said as she relented, relaxing back. There was no telling how Kaito would react if she had continued the vengeance for any longer, and besides… she had made her point.

 

“NO! I am not asking my mom!” The fact that she was obviously going to get away with it made a sort of satisfied elation curl pleasantly in her stomach.


End file.
